Coming Together
by Abilynn
Summary: One-shot Bella and Edward's honeymoon. Loving has never been so beautiful, coming together has never seemed so right. Find our two beloved characters fulfilling what we dreamed could have happened.


A/N No infringement intended, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is simply my vision of how the honeymoon could have happened.

* * *

This is a one-shot.

* * *

** D**eep here in this place of warmth surrounding us, turning us into hot liquid, and the dark ocean seemed to fall silent as we floated there. Edward took possession of my lips, kissing with

such passion my mind was reeling. His hands were pressed against the small of my back where he gently caressed me with such wanting that I was having trouble keeping my mind

focused; desperately wanting to give him every part of myself, to share with him what was his all along. His tongued traced along my jaw, followed by his marble lips. I began to float as he

guided my body across the water, his wintry mouth found my breast, his hands holding me, caressing as though he were memorizing every inch of my flesh, so many sensations, heat

followed by his chilled touch I thought I would explode with each ripple of pleasure. My body moved as though it knew before I did something deep within, something that was born there,

instinctual. My arms floating above my head, my legs suspended around his chest as I continued to drift there on top of the water. His lips and tongue continuing their descent while he

pulled me closer, as though that were possible. Edward and I would always be as one, I knew that now more than ever. It was his touch, his deep seeded need that was coaxing me to

allow him access to my most secret of places. I blushed from head to toe knowing that with every fiber of my being I wanted to give him everything I had but I couldn't help but to think

would that ever be enough to compare to what he has given me? Unconditional love, the freedom to be who I am, knowing that no matter what Edward was mine and I was his, FOREVER.

It was with this thought that I brought myself back to him, my body molding to his kissing him over and over again. Tasting the salt of the ocean mixed with flavor of my flesh there on his

mouth.

I didn't realize until I felt softness of the mosquito netting brushing past that Edward had brought us inside. "I love you" he spoke after countless moments of silence. Nothing else existed

as he laid me there on the huge white bed never once breaking my hold on his hips I held him there with fingers entwined in his bronze locks. I pressed against his chest forcing him to lay

there beside me. I knew Edward was strong enough to keep me where he wanted me but he seemed content to let me explore. His hands left my body as he grabbed handfuls of the bed

linen as he moaned with pleasure with each passing flick of my tongue along his body. I couldn't imagine ever growing tired of looking at him, his flawlessness. Tasting him now with the

salt of the sea covering him I became unsure of myself, I thought I knew what would bring him the uncontrollable pleasure he brought to me only moments ago but now that I was here

faced with touching every inch of him I began to wonder. Almost childlike I very gently reached out rubbing my hand down the flat of his stomach shifting my body along the length of him.

Taking hold of his male member not really knowing what to do next, it was then that I looked up toward his beautiful face and in that moment his eyes locked onto mine and as I opened

my mouth to consume all of him and I watched as he threw his head back clutching at the pillows, licking his lips, moaning almost growling with each stroke of my lips and tongue then

instinct took over and with a devilish grin I loved every morsel of this godly being.

Edward pulled me to rest in the crook of his elbow I drew close to him seeking the antidote to the heat that was surrounding me. We lay there taking in the precious moments we were

sharing together aside from the pounding of my heart and our labored breathing all that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the sand over and over again.

Edward spoke bringing me back down somewhere near Earth's surface although everything around me seemed like something out of this world. "No author ever got it right." He said. I

looked at him confused. He continued. "There simply aren't words to describe how incredible that felt. Nothing could have prepared me for that and I am having trouble thinking clearly

knowing there is more to come." I could only smile and with my highly intelligent mind said. "I know exactly what you mean." I sat up on my elbow with my hand resting on his chest as I

leaned in to kiss him I stopped to watch him lying there his eyes closed looking as though he could be sleeping which was silly seeing how he hadn't slept in over 100 years. I began to

wonder what he was thinking hoping he wasn't trying to back out of our agreement. At that moment Edward opened his smoldering eyes and I caught my breath as he pressed my hand

to his heart and began shifting his weight so that he was hovering just above me with barely enough room between us that the thinnest piece of paper might slip through. He held me

there with his eyes burning into my soul warming me inside and out. "You must tell me at once if you feel the least bit of pain. Promise me you will." He said. "I promise". He then touched

his forehead to mine and with such longing said. "I love you more than my own life." I took a deep breath, kissed him full on with no reserve and said. "You are mine, we belong together.

Take from me all that I am and know that from here this moment into forever I will love you no matter what." He caressed my cheek kissing me bringing himself to rest there between my

thighs and as he slipped into the heat that had been burning there for what seemed like forever he crushed his mouth to my ear and his sweet breath washed over me. He moaned as

though he were the one in pain. With each relaxing movement I began to synchronize with him; together we danced there where time seemed to stand still as my desire grew out of

control. I wanted him to hold me tighter only moments before he clutched at my limbs as though here in this alternate universe he could read my mind. I only had to envision him kissing me

when seconds later he would bring his lips crashing down against mine and our mouths would search hoping to find the needed element that would quench this building thirst. For what

seemed like hours we would ride this wave of emotion rising and falling as only man and woman loving together can. Not knowing for sure where I ended and he began I could only dream

of my life as it unfolded in front of me never knowing if and when my life would end; only that where ever my life took me I would always belong to Edward Cullen. He was my Northern Star

with him guiding me, loving me I could face whatever lies ahead.


End file.
